


God you're so whiny, but I still love you

by CobaltBlues420 (orphan_account)



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Cucumber masturbation, Cucumbers, Forced Orgasm, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CobaltBlues420
Summary: It was a dark and starry night, for once Onomadek was able to rest from a long and hard day. The only thing that would ruin his sleep was the though of his blonde companion watching him sleep, the moon creating a odd shilloette of his curvy body at the opening of the tent, his dark blue, exhausted eyes watching him so that he could get off.





	God you're so whiny, but I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> Eepop is portrayed as a male in this one since I had a dream of this story in my head last night.  
> And yet again Onomadek is humanized,,

It was a dark and starry night, for once Onomadek was able to rest from a long and hard day. The only thing that would ruin his sleep was the though of his blonde companion watching him sleep, the moon creating a odd shilloette of his curvy body at the opening of the tent, his dark blue, exhausted eyes watching him so that he could get off. His tail would sway gently as discomfort grew in his lower crotch area, his face would get so rosy from this.

"H-hurry up and sleep... I-i n-need this..." He whimpered quietly, his pawed hands covered his crotch area, underneath his costume was his erect member, throbbing and sweaty from being underneath all day. He had been sexually frustrated by the fact Onomadek seemed to never sleep nor relax when he was around.

He bit his lip as he looked at the other's crotch, they were erect also. He sighed, he given up on waiting for them to fall asleep. He walked over to his cot as he began to think about food, he knew the food tent had a small refrigerator and even a functioning microwave, but yet again it was quite odd for that stuff to function in the desert, or unless it was solar powered?

Before he could sit down and relax, he walked over to the food tent, the tent was so empty, not a lot of food he liked in there unless it was chicken legs and wings. He turned on the lantern that hung in there, instantly lighting up the tent a little. He looked around for anything he could try to eat to keep his mind off of masturbation. 

He went to a small table that had fruits and vegetables, he instantly remembered there was a cucumber that was somewhat curved. He grabbed it off the table, the discomfort in his costume came back, his member throbbed more. He whimpered and yelped slightly, he began to unbutton the lower portion of his costume to let out his throbbing member, then tried to rip the lower part of the costume, revealing his round and smooth ass. 

He felt so weak and submissive, he bent over on the small table, his ass in the air. He positioned the vegetable; he suddenly forgot he needed to lube up his ass before he could do anything else. He got up and looked through his white bag for his water-based lubricant, he then took off his gloves, then proceeded his preparation for masturbation.

He positioned the vegetable again as he gripped his member, he teased it as he inserted the green vegetable inside his ass. He released a whiny moan as he imagined Onomadek pushing his face down onto the table as he thrusts his massive member inside him.

He could imagine his growling in his ears, his mind flooded with insults and even praises for being such a fucking naughty boy. He began to rub his member up and down as he fucked himself with the cucumber, he could feel it rub against his prostate(male's g spot), his tail swayed furiously. 

"O-oh fuck!! R-right th-there!!" He cried out, he soon began imagining Onomadek rubbing his member ad he fucked him hard, he occasionally rubbed and squeezed his balls to add a little more build up. He panted loudly, he rubbed his member harder, precum oozed out, this cucumber sure was pleasuring him right, or his g spot must be very soft and sensitive.

He went rougher on the cucumber, imagining Onomadek going hard and fast, he moaned loudly as he plunged it inside of him deeper, "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck!!" He cried out. 

He suddenly came, cum squirted out of his member, he yanked out the cucumber out of his ass to add a bit of realism, even smacking his own ass with it afterwards. He felt so warm and relaxed, he panted softly as he got up, he looked down at the cucumber that was warm and wet. He turned over to see the pink humanoid wolf standing there, his arms crossed, and a disgust in his face.

"Fucking nasty ass" he scowled at Eepop, the younger performer yelped and quickly covered his crotch. "D-dont tell her!" Eepop begged nervously, Onomadek walked in, closing the curtained opening behind him. "Listen up, kid, I won't tell her... Only if I get to do something with you" he said, he had been sexually frustrated lately also, he could use this to his advantage.

He walked up in front of the other, his tail wagging, a sly smirk was visible on his mask. Eepop uncovered his crotch for him, revealing his still hard member, "Impressive, but not as big as mine though" he said teasingly, he gently cupped the other's balls, causing him to spread his legs a little, he could easily finger him, he snuck his fingers into their ass, where he began to rub their prostate.

Eepop whimpered and whined in pleasure ad he gripped their shoulders, his member throbbed again, he looked up at the other performer, waiting for their approval. They nodded, he gripped his own member and began to gently jerk it off.

"Good boy, I love your weakness" Onomadek growled seductively, his tail wagged ad he went harder on his prostate. Eepop moaned loudly, he felt weak and small for being 17. "F-fuck... R-right there..." He whimpered, his voice horsed from moaning so much.

He went harder and faster on his member as he was being fingered. His lied down on the table, he was sitting the whole time on that table, his body felt so weak. Sweat began to roll down his face, and even his body, "K-keep going..." He reminded the other.

Onomadek rolled his eyes as he went harder, instantly causing the other to orgasm suddenly, he came onto his costume.

He pulled his finger out before he lifted his mask a little to give the other's member a gentle kiss. He whiped his finger off and left the tent, leaving Eepop in a dishelved mess on the table.


End file.
